


Listening In

by ChasetheSun2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasetheSun2/pseuds/ChasetheSun2
Summary: Who sleeps in that tent again? Is his first thought, and then his blood runs seadweller-cold when he realises it’s only one voice. One soft, husky feminine voice.Oh.Oh, god.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PsychoPyro813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoPyro813/gifts).



> A set of three prompts: mutual masturbation/walking in on/heavy breathing, melded into one fic.

The soft sound of heavy breathing reached the psion’s ears and he froze in his tracks.

_Who sleeps in that tent again?_  Is his first thought, and then his blood runs seadweller-cold when he realises it’s only one voice. One soft, husky feminine voice. Moaning thickly.

_Oh. Oh, god._

Mituna - or Psii, as he was being called lately - blushed a bright yellow from the bottom of his neck all the way up to the tips of his ears. Ears which couldn’t help but overhear as the guardian of their little band of rebels spent some quality time with herself. 

Quite enthusiastic quality time, at that - no, no, shut _up,_ Captor _._

Mituna swallowed thickly. His legs felt like lead. From inside the tent Porrim gave a soft, breathy moan and the sound went straight south on him. He leaned against a tree and tried his damnest to control himself despite the pulsing in his sheathe.

Newly molted adults, however, were not known for their control over their libido. Mituna kept one hand over his mouth as he looked around, blushing brightly. His hand delved into the pants of his jumpsuit. The moment his bulge realised that he’d given in on trying to rein himself in, it was unsheathing, tangling with his fingers in a desperate bid for friction.

What was Porrim thinking about in there? He wondered, as another series of moans sent a shiver down his spine. He slid two fingers into his nook and his legs almost gave out under him. He muffled a groan behind his hand. What would she think if she found out what he was doing? Oh, gods, what if she was thinking about him?

That thought made his bulge tighten around his wrist, desperate for attention. He bit his lip, taking his hand away from his mouth. Didn’t he look the sight, both hands stuffed down his pants like a desperate wriggler.

Porrim’s moans were growing higher, more breathless. Mituna knew what was coming and his own legs shook as he forced himself to stay upright, panting and thrusting three - no, four - fingers into his own greedy nook. His bulge writhed with every stroke he gave it, desperate, and he picked up the pace–

With a soft cry Porrim was gone, and so was he. He couldn’t stop the low groan of pleasure that left him as he came, leaning against the tree as his legs almost gave way. He leaned his head back against the bark, panting, tongue lolling from his mouth in bliss.

“Tune? Is that you?”

…. _Fuck._

Fuck. Oh, no.

Mituna pulled his hands out of his pants, but there was no denying the massive stain on the fabric and the stickiness to his fingers. He heard the tent rustling and his stomach dropped. 

This was it. This was how Mituna Captor died. Rest in fucking pieces.

He was bracing himself for the worst. He’d even taking to closing his eyes and trying to will himself into nonexistence when Rosa - Porrim - stepped out. She had an amused little look on her full lips and a jade flush on her cheeks. Mituna knew that his own face was a bright, bright yellow. His ears, too, probably. 

He expected a reprimand, a solid scolding, a chainsaw to the gut - and instead what he got was a chuckle. Mituna blinked open one eye in complete confusion. 

What the fuck is going on.

“You’re breathing heavily.” Rosa said, with no small amount of amusement in her voice. “Enjoying yourself?” 

_Oh._

“Um.” Mituna mumbled. He couldn’t look her in the eye, not with his lap covered in genetic material. Logically he knew that she’d just come as well, so why did she get to look so prim and proper while he looked like a filthy, hormone-addled freak? Not fair.

Rosa’s smile widened a little. “Um? I’d imagine you have a little more to say than that, Tune, come on now.”

That tone wasn’t chiding, it was more teasing, but Mituna’s ears still folded back as if he’d been told off. “Um….sorry?” He said weakly. It was more of a question than an actual response and even he cringed at it.

Rosa tsk’d softly and shook her head. She reached out a hand, offering to help him up. “Come on now, dear. Let’s get you cleaned off and into some fresh clothes.”

Mituna looked up at her, stunned, and then suddenly embarrassed as he took her hand. His head hung low. Shit, she wasn’t going to kill him, he was going to die of humiliation instead. “I’m really sorry, Rosa,” He mumbled, not even trying to look at her or hide his lisp. “I didn’t mean to–”

“Aren’t you even going to ask how I knew it was you?”

The question caught Mituna off-guard. Come to think of it, he hadn’t really spoken, had he? He’d only moaned- 

His eyes went wide. 

“OH.” He said, a little louder than intended. Rosa chuckled, pulling him into her tent. There was something kittenish on her face and suddenly every ounce of heat in his body was coiling in his gut again at the sudden realization. 

She’d heard him before. She knew what his moans sounded like. 

His bulge was already squirming in its sheath as it hit him that there was a very real possibility she’d been thinking about him just a few moments before. Well that was just fine, really, because he’d been thinking about her too.

“Alternia to Tuna,” Rosa was teasing him again. “Are you going to make me do all the work?”

“What–” He looked down. She already had his pants undone, bony hips exposed and already coated in yellow. He blushed. “Um. No, right. Yes? Oh, gods–” 

His stammering petered out as she tugged his pants down a little farther and got down on her knees. She closed her mouth over the small pleasure nub just below his sheath, ever careful of her fangs, and it was all Mituna could do to stop himself from grabbing a handful of her hair. He wasn’t quite sure she’d appreciate that. 

Or maybe she would? Maybe–

A light bite on his hip distracted him and pulled him from his mind. Right, it was kind of rude to zone out while a beautiful troll was going down on you.

“Sorry,” He mumbled again. She chuckled and shook her head, tutting gently. Without a word, she guided him back down to her pile, splaying him over it. The way she licked her lips made him shiver, suddenly considering the very real fact that he was spread out like a particularly tasty dessert display at the moment.

“Don’t apologize.” She murmured. Her lips trailed over his thighs again and he couldn’t help but tilt his head back in a groan. His hand actually did end up in her hair, but she wasn’t pushing away so a-plus.

“Alright,” He said, definitely breathless again. “I just - oh, FUCK!”

She’d taken hold of his pleasure nub between her lips again and _sucked._ His back arched as white-hot pleasure lanced through his already oversensitive body, spindly legs instinctively resting themselves over her shoulders and hips bucking up into her touch. It hurt, but it felt fantastic all at once; she hadn’t killed him before, but maybe this might do the trick if she kept it up. 

Rosa hummed her pleasure at his reaction against the nub and he whined, feeling the vibration from her lips. Her tongue ran across it in a slow, teasing swipe and she pulled away. Even the cold air against his wet skin made him shiver as she ran her tongue along his nook, kissed his thighs, cleaning the material from him and getting a good taste as she went.

“Too much?” She murmured, nuzzling against his thigh and looking up at him with a half-lidded expression. Mituna shook his head, two inches from wheezing out a plea.

“N-no, no it was good, Rosa, fuck - _please!”_  He whined it instead, apparently. 

Rosa chuckled and went back to the now yellow-flushed nub. Even as she teased it with gentler sucks and flicks of her tongue she was slowly rubbing two fingers along the entrance of his nook. The combined sensations on his sensitive skin made him shudder and buck up, begging in a broken voice for her not to stop. 

Mituna all but howled as she obliged his wishes. She slid two fingers into him and crooked them _just right_  inside him and he saw stars, back bowing as she sucked harder on his pleasure nub. He hadn’t even bothered with his bulge, if she gave that any attention he’d lose it. He was sure he was babbling at this point, practically singing for her as he begged and cried out for more in between heavy moans. 

And she was clearly enjoying it, too; the tips of her ears were flushed bright green and _fuck she’s purring oh god oh god it’s too much, too much–_

_“_ Rosa,” He gasped. His breath was coming in ragged pants now, all but hyperventilating as she worked his already overstimulated body over. He was gripping her hair tightly, keeping her face pressed against him. She didn’t seem to be complaining. “Rosa, Rosa, fuck - _Porrim!_  Oh, god, don’t stop, fuck, please, it’s so good,  _so good, fuck–”_

Every flick of her tongue, everytime she turned up the intensity as she teased his nook, every thrust of her fingers sent jolts of painpleasure up his body and it was delicious, it was perfect, it was enough to keep him just at the brink of orgasm for what felt like hours until–

Until she brushed her thumb over his sheath. 

That did it; he was gone. That last little bit of sensation, right against his sheath of all places sent him over the edge with a scream of pleasure, bright yellow spilling from him for the second time in the last half hour. He saw white, he swore, as he rode out the waves of his orgasm against Rosa’s lips and fingers. Even as he came down she was still teasing him, leaving him twitching and overstimulated and whimpering with pleasure. 

When she finally pulled away to look at him, he was a wreck. His hair was a mess from tossing his head back and forth and his horns were arcing with little jolts of his psi that he hadn’t managed to keep under control as he came. His tongue poked from between his lips in a contented, if not exhausted blep. his clothes were rumpled, his limbs akimbo as they slid from her shoulders and out of her hair. Rosa chuckled.

“Enjoy yourself?” She asked. Mituna nodded dumbly.

“Enough for a round two?” She asked again.

Another nod. Clearly, Mituna Captor was a serious sucker for punishment.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final prompt: Mituna returns the favor.  
> Special thanks to the person who commissioned this final piece!

“Rosa.”

“Yes?”

“How long have you been, er….?”

A soft chuckle. “You’ll have to be more specific with your ‘er’s.”

An hour had passed since Mituna had crashed down from his orgasm, screaming and writhing under Rosa’s deft tongue and fingers. He was still laying on the pile of warm comfortable fabrics, quite naked now and quite sated. He’d almost go so far as to call himself boneless, at least, he would if he could feel his limbs.

He looked over at Rosa. She was still almost fully dressed, still in the jade and black nightgown she’d worn when she had caught him in the act earlier. It offered him a tantalizing glimpse of tattooed flesh but nothing more. Mituna found himself slightly annoyed that he was naked and she was not.

“How long have you, er….known what my moans sound like?” He asked, finally pulling his gaze away from the delicate slope of her shoulders, the dip of her collarbone. The weirdest things turned him on, he swore.

He also was rather reluctant to say ‘how long have you been listening to me masturbate’. Rosa was, after all, a classy troll. One does not simply say things like ‘masturbate’ in front of classy trolls. 

Rosa smiled, and shifted, turning to face him. Her breasts squished just slightly with gravity pulling them and Mituna had to fight to keep his eyes up on her face. She seemed to notice, but said nothing, her smile only widening.

“You aren’t exactly quiet, you know.” She said, raising an eyebrow at him, expecting him to get the hint. He did, and his cheeks went yellow.

So it wasn’t that she was listening in on him. It’s that he was howling loud enough for her to hear.

Smooth, Captor.

“Oh.” He said, then bit his lip. “So, you didn’t…”

“Didn’t what, eavesdrop?” There was something mischievous in her expression and Mituna wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. “I never said that. Maybe I did occasionally pause to listen every now and again.”

Fuck, he shouldn’t have found that so hot. He cleared his throat, flustered.

“Oh. I, uh.” He cleared it again, looking away, blushing. “Well–”

Rosa laughed. “Dear, I just spent half an hour between your thighs. It’s safe to assume that I’m quite comfortable with you knowing my voyeuristic tendencies. Considering your own are what got us into this situation in the first place.”

 _Voyeuristic._ “I’m not–” He started, then realised that yes, what he’d done was the epitome of voyeurism. All that was missing was a window so he could watch her.

He huffed. “So, I mean…now that you’re. Now that this is done, I mean - is it?” Fuck, was it? He realised that he’d come at least five times, maybe six including his personal jerkoff session, and she’d yet to come even twice. “I mean, I didn’t do anything to help you…”

“Do you want to?” 

The question caught him off-guard. Hell, he couldn’t take his eyes off her body for even one second. He’d very much like to get her naked, have her under him, moaning his name like he’d moaned hers–

The words ‘hell yes’ were out of his throat before he could stop them. Rosa smiled.

Mituna for the fourth time that night thanked every god in existence that he hadn’t died from something or another. Because lucky bastard that he was, was about to put his hands and hopefully mouth on the most beautiful troll he’d ever seen.

Fuck, he didn’t even know where to start. Was kissing off-limits? What about hickeys? Did she like being bitten? How sensitive were her ‘spheres? Did she like oral too?

Fuck it, he thought, he was going the whole nine yards. When you have a gorgeous troll in front of you, you give them the whole package.

Mituna leaned over her and pressed a sweet, passionate kiss to her lips. She gave a soft, surprised ‘oh!’ but nonetheless leaned into it. Hell yeah, score one for Captor. He leaned his weight on one arm and, as he deepened the kiss just the slightest, let his other hand explore.

Rosa was all appreciative murmurs and soft, gentle sighs of pleasure as his hand coursed along her skin. He tested out the hollow of her neck, gently trailing his fingers down from her ear to her shoulder. She shivered. He smiled into the kiss and his lips soon followed the path his fingers took.

Rosa’s noises only grew heavier as he stopped muffling them; he trailed gentle hands then soft, teasing kisses and bites all along her skin. Her nipples were especially sensitive, and he smiled, taking one into his mouth and suckling lightly like she’d done to his pleasure nub. And, like him, she arched up and threaded her hand through his hair with a soft murmur of his name.

Her grubscars, it seemed, were almost painfully sensitive; she whimpered and drew back if he rubbed or kissed too hard on those. He chose to press only the lightest of kisses, the softest touches there, and when he did she opened up for him like a moonflower. It was a sight to see; if he had anything left in him he’d be more than ready to go again.

As it were, he made his way down slowly to her hips. He left hickeys along her hipbones, pressed fleeting kisses on her inner thighs where the skin was too sensitive to bite. He looked up, and something akin to awe filled his expression.

There she was, spread out over him, wanton and flushed and looking at him with a soft gaze. His bloodpusher gave a little flutter at the look and he swallowed. 

_Damn._

He took a breath. He could revel over her beauty later, when he wasn’t busy ravishing her like he’d promised.

Mituna pressed soft kisses and teasing flicks of his tongue to her sheath. It didn’t take much to get her moaning, it seemed, once the stage was set. He was almost proud of himself for having gotten her like this, so wound up and beautiful flustered. He teased the entrance to her nook and she gave a soft, pleased sort of noise in the back of her throat. 

Mituna caught on quick. He smiled, using his thumb to rub and tease at her pleasure nub. His mouth sank lower, towards her nook. He pressed soft kisses and gentle bites, just enough to tease, at her entrance before sliding his tongue inside her.

Rosa gasped, head falling back. Her hips rocked down against his mouth and he shivered. Fuck, that was a gorgeous reaction. He’d give anything to see it again. 

His tongue flicked inside her, thumb rubbing slow circles against her nub, and he was rewarded with another slow grind. _Fuck, yes._

He let her use him this way; grinding slowly against his mouth, his tongue teasing her, nose parting the folds of her nook and thumb rolling against her pleasure nub. 

It was slow, and gradual, the heat building up more like a slow fireplace inside Rosa rather than the firestorm that she’d stoked inside him. It was no less perfect, no less delicious and electric than her actions on him. She rode him in a way, and he let her, almost wishing his body had more to give because _fuck,_ watching her writhe and moan and grind, seeing that half-lidded look on her face, feeling each and every shiver roll up her spine–

It almost made him believe in miracles.

Sparks were beginning to dot the vision behind Rosa’s eyelids as she closed her eyes. She tilted her head back, her rolling hips growing a little faster, more erratic. Every muscle was clenched tightly to try and stave off what she knew was coming - or at least make it sweeter when it happened. 

Soon enough her orgasm rolled over her like a tide and she gave a high, breathless gasp, gripping Mituna’s hair tightly and whispering his name breathlessly. Her hips undulated with each and every wave that crashed over her, milking every ounce of pleasure from her body with his tongue that she could. The aftershocks left her body loose and heavy and oh, so fantastic. 

She smiled as Mituna’s head rose from between her legs. He rested it on one thick, powerful thigh, wiping a smudge of jade from his chin and licking his thumb clean afterwards. 

He gave her a ragged, breathless smile; she returned it. Both of them were clearly exhausted and thinking the same thing; rest sounded like a wonderful idea. After all, they could clean up in the morning.

Without a word Mituna crawled up over the pile until he was level with Rosa again. She rummaged for a clean blanket and pulled it over the both of them, tucking them into its warmth. Both of them caught their breath, sharing it between them for a moment before they evened out.

Mituna nuzzled himself into the crook of Rosa’s neck. “Rosa,” He mumbled, his voice sleep-husky and lisping. 

She gave a tired noise in acknowledgement. 

“Can we do this again?” He asked.

There was a pause. Then, Rosa giggled softly.

“I’ll be sure to catch you listening in on my private time more often.” She promised. 

 


End file.
